Absentis
by DMBfan
Summary: One day at school, Zack is kidnapped. The only clue is a taunting and cruel note. The case is soon in the hands of a FBI agent. Nothing could prepare him for the truth. Absentis is latin for missing.
1. Chapter 1

This is a sad and suspenseful fic. Hope you all like it. Please review. I'd appreciate it.

Chapter 1

Carey Martin lowered her newspaper and looked over at her son Zack. He was slowly stirring his oatmeal. He looked really sad.

"Zack, what's wrong?" asked Carey.

"Nothing," said Zack.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Carey, putting the newspaper down. Zack nodded.

"Zack, you can't let what happened get you down. Some people can be really mean," said Carey.

"But not a friend. How can a friend do something so cruel?" Tears came to Zack's eyes and fell down his cheeks.

"It's not fair," he said. Carey rubbed his hand.

"I know it's not. But Zack you need to get past this," said Carey.

"I know. Today I'm going to open up to Dr. Sullivan."

"That's good. She's been very helpful." Zack nodded.

"It's been hard not having Cody there these past few days."

"What can you do? He has the flu." Zack shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm going to be late." He took his oatmeal to the sink. He hadn't touched it. He put on his jacket and slung his bag over his shoulders.

"Bye, Mom," said Zack. He threw his arms around her. Carey returned the embrace, fighting back tears.

"I'll see you after school," said Carey. Zack nodded against her shoulder. He wiped away some tears and then left. Carey sighed. She took the rest of the dishes from breakfast over to the sink and began to wash them. As she was doing this, she broke down and cried.

Dr. Kate Sullivan rubbed her temples as she continued to look through the mountain of paperwork on her desk. Who knew being a child psychologist at a middle school could lead to so much paperwork? Kate looked over at her son, Jared. He was finishing up his homework at the small desk in the corner of Kate's office.

"You wouldn't have to do that if you just spent an extra twenty minutes on homework at night," said Kate.

"Why bother if I'm always here forty-five minutes early?" asked Jared.

"Good point," said Kate. Jared smiled. Kate sighed and went back to looking through her paperwork.

"How many kids are you seeing today?" asked Jared.

"That's none of your business," said Kate.

"Just making small talk, Mom," said Jared. Kate smiled.

"I know you are, honey," said Kate, putting another file aside. Jared shrugged and went back to his homework. Kate quietly sighed as she came across a certain file. Zack Martin. The kid had gone from popular to loser in the blink of an eye. Kate still wasn't sure what had happened. A rumor had been started about him and now most of the student body hated him.

"Hey, Jared," said Kate.

"Yeah," said Jared, looking up.

"What have you heard about Zack Martin?" She looked at Jared to see his reaction. Jared winced a little.

"I haven't heard anything really. But from what I know it's pretty ugly. Most everyone hates him."

"A rumor was started, right?"

"Yeah."

"What kind of rumor?"

"Beats me. Ask Zack."

"Are you friends with him?" Jared shook his head.

"No. Zack doesn't have any friends now."

"You should make friends."

"Then everyone will hate me, Mom. Zack's social life is ruined. It's going to get so bad he'll have to switch schools."

"I hope not."

"I can find out what the rumor is if you want."

"Can you find out who started it?"

"Call me paranoid but there's actually a conspiracy to cover up who spread it. Not everyone knows it's a rumor." Kate leaned back in her chair.

"That's just evil. A group of kids working to keep a rumor going so they can completely destroy and humiliate a person."

"It's really sad. I feel so bad for Zack."

"If you find out who started, you let me know so I can tell the principal." Jared nodded. The bell rang,

"Got to go," said Jared. He put his homework away and put it in his bag.

"Bye, Mom," said Jared.

"See you," said Kate. Jared smiled and left for his first period class. Kate sighed. Now all she could think about was Zack Martin.

Jared sat in his English class, listening to Gretchen Fulton go on and on about the right way to write a persuasive essay. Jared glanced over at Zack, who was sitting a few desks over. Zack just stared ahead, not making eye contact with anyone in the room. He had a dead look in his eyes. A few kids would look over at him and giggle quietly or shoot him dirty looks. Jared could only look at him with sympathy. He had to know what the rumor was. What had caused a kid like Zack to become the most hated kid at school?

Kate looked up as Jared walked into her room.

"Shouldn't you be in lunch?" asked Kate. "I have a client in ten minutes."

"Client?" asked Jared.

"That's what I call them," said Kate.

"Who is it?"

"Zack Martin." Jared let out a sigh.

"I found out what the rumor was."

"I'm listening."

"Zack was dating this girl named Daisy Collins. They were a cute couple and everyone loved them. Daisy is one of the nicest and most popular girls on campus. A rumor started that Zack was cheating on Daisy with three other girls. Add gossip to that and an ever-growing hatred for Zack and soon Zack found himself public enemy number one. There's a club on campus that gets bigger and bigger everyday. It's called 'The Zack Martin Haters Club'."" Kate leaned back in her chair and thought for a moment.

"I think it's time to have a talk with Daisy Collins."

"You or Mr. Thornton?"

"Both of us. Thanks, Jared."

"Sure thing, Mom. Least I could do for Zack." He left to go to lunch. Kate sighed. She knew this next session with Zack was going to be emotional.

Zack sat across from Kate, his eyes filled with sadness and guilt.

"Zack, I want to talk about Daisy." A single tear fell down Zack's cheek. Zack quickly wiped it away.

"What about her?" asked Zack.

"You were dating her, right?"  
"Was."

"Rumors are nasty. Starting one is a very cruel thing to do. I'm very sorry it happened to you, Zack." Zack nodded, the tears now coming freely.

"I'm going to find out who started it and I'm going to make sure they get expelled."  
"I know who started it." Kate leaned forward. Zack let out a choked sob.

"Zack, look at me." Zack looked up at Kate.

"Who?"

"Max. I thought she was my friend. I guess not. Now everyone hates me. And some people aren't afraid to show up."

"They tease you?"

"More then that." Zack stood up and held up his shirt. His stomach, sides, and back were covered with bruises. Kate put a hand on her mouth. Zack then started to cry. Kate went around the desk and put an arm around him. She rubbed his back as well. Kids could be so mean.

"Do you want to go home for the rest of the day? Maybe take some time off from school." Zack nodded, now only silently crying.

"Go get your things from your locker and I'll call your mother." Zack nodded. He wiped his tears away and started for the door.

"Hey, Dr. Sullivan," said Zack, pausing.

"Yes, Zack."

"Thanks. You're the only friend I have left here." With that he left the office. Kate felt a tear fall down her cheek. Poor kid. She called Carey and told her to go get Zack at her office. Carey said she'd be there in twenty minutes. Kate hung up and waited for Zack to come back. Ten minutes later Zack hadn't come back. Fearing that he had been cornered and beaten up, Kate went to go look for him. The note was taped to the wall across from her office. She read it once and then again more slowly, her blood running cold. _A child is missing. A child no one likes. Evil is in control. Let the game begin._


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter mainly just introduces the three other main characters. The crime at the beginning is going to be tied into the kidnapping eventually. Please review. Thank you.

Chapter 2

Sergeant Sam Parker groaned as he pulled into the only available parking space. Parker dug a bottle of Advil out of his pocket and shook out two pills. Hell of a day to have a headache. The apartment complex was swarming with cops, forensic specialists, and a few FBI agents. Jonis Hart, a notorious Internal Affairs agent, was dead. Murdered by someone who hated him. He had been decapitated and his head had been mailed to his captain. The first units sent to his apartment had been greeted to a scene of horror. Jonis hadn't just been decapitated. He had been ripped apart. Blood covered his entire apartment. Parker could see dozens of piles of frozen vomit. His partner, Annie Warner, was leaning against her car.

"What's it look like, Annie?" asked Parker.

"It took all my will power not to throw up," said Annie.

"Who's in charge?" asked Parker.

"Chief Cooper. Guys a whore for screen time on the news. Especially on a case this big," said Annie with a hint of disgust in her voice. She sighed.

"Hart may have been an asshole. But no one deserves to die like that."

"No one wants this case solved really. They just came to spit on Jonis Hart's body parts," said Parker.

"Internal Affairs wants this case solved. They loved Jonis. He was ruthless and the biggest asshole working for them," said Annie.

"They probably can't wait to start tearing through our department, looking for the killer," said Parker. He watched as a cop threw up on a wall.

"Each room is worse then the next," said Annie.

"I'm going to see. Maybe I'll get assigned this case and avoid IA's radar," said Parker.

"I'll wait here," said Annie. Parker made his way to Jonis Hart's apartment. He could already smell the blood. The inside of the apartment was like something out of a teen slasher movie. Blood was all over the walls and floor. Hart's right leg was lying in the middle of the living room. His left arm was in the kitchen. Homicide captain John Howard was talking to Internal Affairs captain Paul Wyatt. Parker hated Wyatt with a passion. The man was ruthless in every IA investigation. He didn't care who he hurt or how many careers he ruined. The shit was going to hit the fan with this case. Howard waved Parker over.

"Sam, you know Paul Wyatt, right?" asked Howard as Parker walked over.

"Yes. I've had the pleasure of meeting him on a few occasions," remarked Parker with a hint of sarcasm that luckily only Howard caught on to.

"I would like you to head up the investigation," said Wyatt.

"Me?" asked Parker.

"You and Annie," said Howard. Parker chuckled a little.

"What could possibly be funny?" asked Wyatt, his face turning a little red.

"I'm sorry. My partner wouldn't be able to stomach this case," replied Parker, now not wanting the case.

"Annie doesn't have to deal with the forensic stuff. She's better at interrogation anyway," said Howard. Parker winced as he looked in another room, the bedroom. The murder had happened there. Parker could see the sheets were covered in blood.

"Cause of death was multiple stab wounds to the torso. The disassembly of the body took place in the bathroom," said Howard. Parker forced back some vomit.

"Jesus. Type of person to do this," mumbled Parker. Howard nodded as he let out a groan as the smell from the bedroom wafted into the rest of the house. Parker groaned. This was going to be a nightmare of a case.

Kate watched as the police cleared the school out. The discovery of the note and the realization that Zack had been kidnapped had sent a whirlwind of terror through the school. Within minutes of Kate calling the police, dozens of cop cars and forensic vans had arrived. They were combing the school and surrounding area, looking for any traces of Zack. It seemed as if Zack had vanished into thin air. Several news vans had swarmed on the school like vultures swarming on a dead carcass. Kate had been questioned for what seemed like hours. Carey had arrived and had absolutely lost it. She was at the moment being comforted in the teachers lounge by some cops. Kate scanned the crowd of students. Some seemed scared and sad. But others seemed to find the whole thing funny. They must be responsible for the rumor thought Kate. Kate knew that as soon as the investigation team found out about the rumor, that it would be their main point of inquiry. Justice would at least be served for that aspect. But that still left the person who had kidnapped Zack.

Special agent Mark Carter walked casually into the teacher's lounge. Carey Martin was being consoled by a victim/witness advocate. The advocate looked up at Mark.

"Mark," said Lena Bishop.

"Lena. May I talk to Mrs. Martin for a few minutes?" asked Mark.

"Be nice," said Lena, as she left. Mark sat down next to Carey.

"Mrs. Martin, I'm Special agent Mark Carter. I'm going to be heading up the investigation," said Mark. Carey nodded.

"Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt Zack?" Carey shook her head.

"No one? No teachers? Coaches? Disgruntled father?"

"Kurt would never hurt Zack. He may be a bad husband but he's a great father." Carey stuck up for her ex-husband as she wiped some tears away. Mark sighed.

"What's this I heard about a rumor?" Mark had spent the last twenty minutes talking to the school principal.

"Some kids started a rumor about Zack. It ruined his social life. Now he's the most hated kid on campus." Carey started to cry. Mark handed her some tissues.

"Mrs. Martin, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure Zack gets home safely." Carey nodded.

"And as an added bonus, I'm going to get to the bottom of that rumor. I say some students have enough animosity towards Zack to fake his kidnapping. I'll get to the bottom of this." Carey nodded again. She had no idea that the truth behind Zack's abduction would change her life and her boys lives forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah. Chapter 3. Thanks everyone for reviewing. I know Hart's murder is gruesome. Don't worry. It ties into the kidnapping. This story will be really focused on the three lead investigators. I'm going to make it so you really get to know them. Don't worry. Cody will be in it a lot too. Zack sometimes. In flashbacks mostly. Thanks everyone for reviewing. Keep them coming. _Oh I own nothing but my characters._

Chapter 3

Sam Parker did not get along with Internal Affairs. Never had, never would. As far as he was concerned, they were all immoral pricks who liked to rattle people's cages. They didn't care who's life or career they ruined. Jonis Hart had been one of the worse. He gained infamy when one of his biggest investigations led to a convicted child murderer getting off on all his charges. The investigative team got totally wiped out by Hart's IA investigation and the killer's defense team easily sank the prosecution team. It pissed Parker off every time he thought about that. But nothing justified the brutality of Hart's murder. No one deserved to die like that and have their body disrespected. Traces of urine had been found on Hart's head. Parker groaned as he flopped down in his chair behind his desk. He and Annie were stuck. They had to take this case. Luckily for them the regular police force respected them enough where they wouldn't hold this against them. It would piss some people off that Parker and Annie were looking into Hart's murder but overall their reputation wouldn't be damaged.

……………..

Mark carefully looked through Zack's locker, looking for any kind of evidence that linked someone to his kidnapping. There was some hateful notes that had been slipped inside. Most calling Zack awful names that even a tough as nails biker wouldn't use. But none of the notes showed any real hostility towards Zack. Mark collected most of the things in Zack's locker as evidence. He sent it off to the crime lab. He didn't hold much hope anything would come from it. Whoever had taken Zack had covered their tracks well.

……………

Parker looked up as Annie came in.

"Sam, I've had it," exclaimed Annie.

"I know this case fucking sucks. We just need to keep our heads on straight and deal with it," said Parker.

"I'm not talking about the case. I'm talking about Kyle." Parker leaned back in his seat. Annie's son Kyle had started to rebel against his mother the year before. It wasn't long before the fifteen-year-old ended up in jail.

"What happened?"

"He's failing three classes. I just received a call from the assistant principal at his school. He's pushing me, Sam. The problem is I don't know how to push back."

"Kick his ass. Ruin his social life. Ground the little bastard until he's thirty."

"Hey, that's my son you're calling a bastard."

"Annie, the kid has no respect. Show him you won't stand for it. He's not only ruining his life. He's running your life and Casey's life." Annie's eleven-year-old daughter Casey was the exact opposite of Kyle. She was a honor roll student and the star of her school's dance team. She was also the head cheerleader for a local pee-wee football team.

"Don't let him get to you know. I just got a major break in this Hart case." He handed Annie a file.

"What's this?"

"Hart was doing some surveillance on a local school. That's weird but not as weird as this. A thirteen-year-old boy was just kidnapped from that school. Hart has a least five pictures of him."

"Jesus. You think Hart was planning to kidnap him?"

"Hart and someone else. Maybe his partner wanted to handle this himself so he finished off Hart and made it look like someone took things personally." Annie sighed. This was going to be a long day.

………….

"I wish I could help more. But I've been really sick the past few days." Cody Martin let out a cough. He was sitting in the living room of his suite talking to Mark. Mark cleared his throat.

"Do you think anyway hated your brother enough to want to kidnap him?" Cody shook his head.

"No. People look at Zack like he's a cockroach or a rat. Most people want nothing to do with him."

"But they stick hateful notes in his locker?"

"That's about the worse they do. Maybe that stupid club was planning something."

"The one that is devoted solely to hating Zack?" Cody nodded.

"I'll look into that. Zack told his psychologist that some girl named Max started the rumor. Is that true?"

"Probably. Max already hated Zack for dating Daisy. I'm sure she was involved somehow."

"Anyone else you can think of?"

"A lot of people. Bob. Tapeworm. The British twins. Agnes. A lot of people." Mark sighed. He had a strong feeling that these kids who hated Zack had something to do with the whole thing. There was just no evidence to suggest that some brilliant child predator was involved.

………..

Zack opened his eyes. He was in a dark and small room. The only piece of furniture was the mattress he was lying on.

"Hello?" shouted Zack. His head hurt and he could taste vomit. The last thing he remembered was heading towards his locker when he felt a sharp pain hit his neck. Zack felt his neck. There was a puncture wound below his ear. Zack gasped as he realized what had happened. He had been kidnapped. Zack stood up and banged on the walls.

"Someone help me! Please! Anybody!" Zack screamed and cried for ten minutes before he realized no one was coming to help him. Zack lay down on the mattress and cried himself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them up. The murder and kidnapping will collide soon. And the brutality of the crime will be explained. Please review. Thank you.

Chapter 4

Mark looked up as the phone rang. Carey ran out of her suite and went to answer it.

"Hold on," said Mark. He snapped his winger at the wire tap technician monitoring Carey's phone line. The technician turned on the tracking system.

"Carey, if this is the kidnapper, you have to keep them talking for as long as possible. Some of this guys can run circles around our surveillance," said Mark. Carey nodded. She let out a breath and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"I have your son." The voice was deep and there was a lot of static in the background. It was no doubt being distorted.

"What do you want?"

"If you ever want to see your son alive again, you will remain in your suite and await further instructions." The line went dead. The technician sighed.

"Nothing. Barely started to pick up a signal. This guy has all kinds of routers and fake signals. He's good." Mark sighed and looked at Carey.

"Does anyone have a grudge against you?" asked Mark. Carey shook her head.

"No one that would kidnap Zack," replied Carey.

"It has to be those kids from school," said Cody. Mark shook his head.

"If this guy is as advanced as we think he is, then he knows what he's doing. This isn't the work of a bunch of eighth graders," said Mark. Carey put a hand over her mouth and sat down.

"I have no money. What do I do if this guy asks for a ransom?"

"We'll figure something out. Right now you need to sit tight and wait for him to call again. I'll handle everything else." Carey nodded.

"Thank you, Agent Carter." Mark nodded.

"Just doing my job." Carey nodded and leaned back in her chair. Mark nodded to the technician and left. Time to start interrogating the Tipton staff.

………

"So you think Hart was killed because of his role in that kidnapping?" Parker nodded as his boss questioned his theory.

"I think the brutality of the crime was just a diversion. We'll focus on Hart instead of looking for the kidnapper." Howard leaned back in his chair.

"Sam, you've had some wild theories in the past. But this takes the cake." Parker sighed.

"What else do we have, John? Everyone on the force had a bone to pick with Hart. But no one has the balls to pull something like that off unless they really want to make a statement or if they want to distract us. If Hart was killed out of pure rage and hatred, there would be evidence to support that." Howard looked intently at his friend and top cop.

"OK, Sam. You and Annie run with that. I'll have Frank and Ronnie look into Hart's IAD investigations." Parker nodded. Howard handed him a file.

"This was sent over by the FBI so we could assist in the kidnapping. Boys name is Zack Martin. Thirteen-years-old. Last seen leaving his shrink's office. Mark Carter is heading up the investigation," explained Howard.

"Carter? He was the head on the Gibbons kidnapping last year," said Parker. Howard nodded.

"He's one of the best child abduction experts in the country today. Real nice guy too. I think you'll work well with him, Sam." Parker skimmed through the file on Zack.

"Any suspects?"

"There's apparently a club at the school devoted to hating the kid. At first it was thought they had something to do with the kidnapping. But Carter doesn't seem to think that. He thinks the kidnappers too smart to be some snot-nosed kid." Parker nodded, not taking his eyes off the file.

"Be careful on this one, Sam. Kidnappings can downhill real fast." Parker let out a long sigh. He had a feeling that it would be a lot worse then that.

……….

"Mark, he's calling again." Mark raced into the martin suite as the phone rang for the second time.

"Ok, Carey. You have to agree to whatever he wants. Get your boy back. That's all you have to worry about." Carey nodded and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"I want five millions dollars. Don't even start that bullshit where you can't afford it. You live in the Tipton hotel. I'm sure the owner would be happy to donate five million dollars. I'm going to fax a bank account number to the Tipton office. The money is to be deposited in there. Don't even try to track the account number. You won't get through my firewalls. Once the money is in the account, you get your son back."

"Please let me talk to him. I won't pay unless I know he's alive." There was a long pause. Carey held her breath. Then came the voice, small and weak.

"Mom? Mom, is that you?"

"Oh, Zack, sweetie. Yes, I'm here." The kidnapper came back on.

"You have forty eight hours to pay." The line went dead. Carey let out a cry and hung the phone up. Mark leaned against the wall.

"Anything?" he asked hopefully, looking at the technician.

"The guy blocked me. The entire system crashed," replied the technician sadly.

"How do I get five million dollars?"

"Call Mr. Tipton. Hopefully he's a nice guy." Carey nodded. She'd have to go through her main boss, Moseby. Zack's life depended on Mr. Tipton paying the ransom. Carey looked over at Cody, who was sitting on the couch.

"London will make her dad pay. They're not going to leave Zack to die." _I hope_, said Cody to himself. Carey picked up her cell phone and dialed Moseby's number so communication with Mr. Tipton could begin. Zack's life was in his hands now.

Next chapter: Carey's plea to Mr. Tipton, Mark meets Parker, and Zack has a nasty encounter with his kidnapper.


	5. Chapter 5

Short update. I think it turned out alright. Please review. I'd appreciate it. Thanks.

Chapter 5

Zack woke up as the door to the room he was in opened. A man in a ski mask put down a sandwich and a glass of milk. He then left without out a word. Zack crawled over to the food and ate and drank furiously. He had finished the sandwich in thirty seconds and the milk in fifteen. Zack wiped off his mouth and went back to lie down. His stomach grumbled, wanting more food. The sandwich was the first thing Zack had eaten since being kidnapped. Zack moaned and curled up under the only sheet he had. He closed his eyes and quietly cried himself to sleep.

……..

Parker walked through the front doors of the Tipton Hotel, not surprised to find a horde of reporters hunkered down in the lobby. They descended on Parker like ants on a piece of candy.

"Detective Parker, is the kidnapping linked to the Internal Affairs murder?"

"Did they find Zack Martin?"

"What's your interest in this?" Parker made his way through the throng of reporters to an area that had been taped off by police. He found Mark Carter talking to the manager of the hotel.

"Agent Carter?" asked Parker. Mark looked at Parker.

"Yes," said Mark.

"I'm Detective Sam Parker. Homicide." Mark felt his heart sink. He became a little pale.

"Don't worry. The boy wasn't found dead. I think I have a lead that might help in your investigation." Mark sighed. He turned towards the manager.

"Thank you, Mr. Moseby. Have Mr. Tipton coordinate the plan through the field office." The manager nodded and left, giving Parker a once over look.

"Ransom demand was made. Kidnapper wants five million for the boy."  
"I think I may know someone who planned this whole thing."

"I'm listening." Parker handed Mark the case file on Hart.

"An Internal Affairs agent was found brutally murdered this morning. His name was Jonis Hart. It was a sick crime. Found surveillance photos of the school where the kidnapping took place," began Parker.

"Oh, Jesus. That's Zack," said Mark as he ran across the five pictures of Zack.

"I think it's more then just a coincidence."

"Why would an Internal Affairs agent want to kidnap a thirteen-year-old boy?" Parker shrugged.

"I just found this out a little while ago. I was hoping you would have an idea."

"Well, I'll have to see if Hart is in some way connected to Zack Martin. Thanks for the lead, Detective Parker."

"Call me Sam. I was asked to assist you in the investigation. Help you find a link between Hart and the boy." Mark put the folder down.

"I appreciate the offer, Sam but we've got things well under control. We don't need help with the kidnapping."

"The kidnapping isn't my assignment. My job is to find out why Jonis Hart snapped five pictures of Zack Martin and find the person who killed Hart." Mark sighed.

"OK. But the minute you find that out you get back to me." Parker nodded.

"Understood."

"I got to go deal with this ransom demand. It was nice meeting you, Sam. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other." Mark smiled and walked off. Parker sighed. Why didn't he call in sick today?

………

"Details are still coming in over the kidnapping of thirteen-year-old Zackary Martin. The eighth grader was taken from his school this morning at around noon. Sources confirm that a ransom demand has been made and that the FBI is communicating with the kidnapper. For Channel 5 news, this is Sandy Poe." Cody switched off the TV. Carey walked over with a tray that had chicken soup and a glass of water on it.

"I don't feel like eating, Mom," whined Cody.

"You have to. You've got to jeep fighting this flu," said Carey, putting the tray down. Cody sighed and took a sip of water.

"Do you think Zack is OK? Where ever he is?" asked Cody. Carey sat down on the couch and rubbed Cody's back.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's always been strong. He'll get through this." Cody felt tears fall down his face.

"Why would someone take him? He never did anything to anybody." Cody started to cry now, letting it all out for the first time that day. Carey held her son in her arms. The two cried together as the sun went down.

OK. Not the chapter I was planning. Next one will be better. I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh yeah. Chapter 6. Excitement. Please review. I love reviews.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life or any of it's characters. If I did, I'd be really rich and probably not writing this story.**_

Chapter 6

Annie was leaving for the day when Parker made it back to the station.

"Calling it a night?" asked Parker, walking by her and heading into is office.

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Annie, following Parker into his office.

"At the Tipton. Following up on the kidnapping lead."

"And what'd you find out?"

"We now have the head FBI agent on our side."

"That's good."

"So why are you heading out so early?"

"I have to go home and be a strict mother."

"Ah, that's right. Don't let him stand up to you."

"Goodnight, Sam. Try to get some sleep." Annie waved to her partner and left, not looking forward to the war that was bound to go down in her house.

…………..

Twelve-year-old Casey White was sitting on the couch watching some stupid sitcom when Annie walked into the house. Casey looked up and smiled at her mother.

"Hi, Mom," said Casey.

"Hey, honey. Where's your brother?" asked Annie.

"Don't know. He hasn't come home yet."

"Has he called?"

"Does he ever call?" Annie could feel her blood boiling. Oh, he was in so much trouble when he got home. She calmed down so she could at least spend some time with Casey.

…….

Zack couldn't sleep. He had slept too much already. He sat on the mattress, thinking about Cody and his mom. He just wanted to go home. He'd give anything to be able to go home. Zack wiped away some tears that were slowly falling down his face. His stomach grumbled, begging for some form of food. Zack hadn't eaten anything since the kidnapper brought him the sandwich. Even that hadn't done much to satisfy his hunger. Zack looked up as the door to the room opened. The kidnapper approached him.

"What do you want?" asked Zack, trying to back away. The kidnapper put a damp cloth over Zack's mouth. Zack whimpered a little as he felt himself growing tired. His eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.

…….

Annie stood up as Kyle walked into the house. He reeked of pot smoke. Kyle groaned when he saw Annie. He thought she would either be asleep or working.

"Take a seat, Kyle. We need to talk," ordered Annie. Kyle mumbled something and sat down in a chair. Annie crossed her arms and leaned against the arm of the couch.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Kyle stared at the ground.

"I lost track of time."

"That's bullshit, Kyle. You were out smoking pot with your loser friends." Kyle didn't say anything. He had been caught in the lie. He was toast.

"I found out that you spent the last two periods of school today in detention. On top of that, I found out you're failing science, math, and history. If you fail three courses, you get held back. I'll be damned if that happens." Kyle scoffed.

"What are you going to do? Fit in tutoring sessions between your shifts?" Annie pointed a finger at Kyle.

"Don't even start to get an attitude with me, Kyle." Kyle leaned back in the chair.

"You could be home more. For my sake and for Casey's sake." Annie sighed. Kyle knew how to make her feel guilty. God, when had she become so combative with her little boy? Freshmen year. When he discovered the wonders of pot.

"I do my best, Kyle. I can't say the same for you. I'm tired of the shit you keep throwing at me. I try to be lenient. I try to be fair. I try to be a mother to you. But all you can say to that is 'fuck you'." Annie felt tears coming on. No, hold it back. Be strict.

"So now I'm going to try a different approach. You're grounded for the rest of the semester." Kyle's mouth dropped in shock. He had expected a month. Maybe two. Not something this severe.

"But it's October. The semester ends in January." Annie nodded.

"You pushed me too far, Kyle. I'm sick of it. You're being punished." Kyle stood up and narrowed his eyes.

"You've been talking to Parker?"

"Sam has nothing to do with this."

"Bullshit. You always go to him for parental advice." Kyle's tone scared Annie. He had raised a hand to her in the past. It was hard to restrain him and not severely hurt him. Her training came out without warning sometimes.

"Sam thinks you need discipline."  
"Parker can go fuck himself."

"You try telling him that, Kyle. He'll throw you in a holding cell for a night just to teach you a lesson."

"What I do is none of his business."

"But it is my business, Kyle. Now go to your room and get some sleep. You have to watch Amy tomorrow while I'm at work."

"Have the usual sitter do it."

"I don't have to since you're grounded." Annie could see Kyle ball his hands into fist.

"Kyle, you do that, and your social life is ruined for a long, long time." Kyle let out a huff and stormed off to his room, totally pissed that his life was ruined until January. Annie sighed and sat down on the couch. She hated punishing him. She hated it.

…….

Carey paced around the living room while Cody sat on the couch. Mark and some agents were setting at tables. Mr. Tipton had agreed to pay the ransom. It would be bad for business if he left poor Zack at the mercy of his kidnappers. The phone rang. Carey rushed over and answered it, barely giving the technician time to start a trace. They were trying a different approach to tracing the call.

"Hello?"

"Do you have the money?"

"I'll have it soon. Mr. Tipton agreed to pay."

"Good. I will fax the account number in 24 hours. Do not fuck with me. I will kill him if you do. Check your email." The line went dead.

"Shit. Not enough time to get a trace," said the technician.

"I guess I should check my email," said Carey. Mark nodded. Carey turned on the computer that she had bought for herself and the boys and checked her mail. She had one new message from an unknown source. There was no message in the body. Only an attached video file. Carey opened it. Zack suddenly appeared on the screen. He was bound and gagged and had duct tape over his eyes. He was lying on his side. Carey let out a choked gag while Cody let out a small cry. Mark shook his head.

"I want that money as soon as I send you the account number. If you fail to pay, the next email you get will feature me cutting his throat." The image of Zack lingered on screen for another minute before the screen went blank.


	7. Chapter 7

I give some background on Mark in this one. Just so you all can know him better. I'm planning something major so watch out. Story takes a serious left turn in the next chapter. As always, please review.

Chapter 7

The morning brought a nasty storm system in from up north. The sky was very overcast, threatening a nasty cold rain later in the day. Annie was jolted awake by her cell phone. It was seven in the morning. She checked the caller ID. Parker.

"Yes, Sam," said Annie, answering.

"Good morning, sunshine. Did you kick ass last night?" Annie smiled and sat up in bed.

"I did. He's grounded until January."

"You go girl. Can I rough him up just for the hell of it?"

"No, Sam. So what's up?"

"I got lead in the Hart case. Has to do with that kidnapped boy's school. Seems he knows one of the PTA members there. I need you to help me with questioning. I'll meet you at the station."

"See you then." Annie hung up and got out of bed. She could hear the TV on in the living room. Annie quickly got dressed and went to make a quick breakfast. Casey was sitting on the couch, eating a bowl of cheerios.

"Morning, Mom," said Casey.

"Hi, sweetie. Is your brother still sleeping?"

"Yep. Since when does he wake up before noon?" Annie smiled and headed towards Kyle's room.

"He's waking up today," said Annie. She opened the door to Kyle's room and was met by a wave of body odor and pot smoke.

"Woah," exclaimed Annie.

"Eeeww," whined Casey.

"Close the door," mumbled Kyle from his bed.

"I've got to go. You need to get up and watch Casey."

"She'll be fine."

"Kyle, get up now. You need to look after your sister."

"She'll be fine, Mom. It's not like she'll burn down the apartment, exclaimed Kyle, looking up at Annie.

"Kyle, so help me, I'll ground you until the summer if you don't get up," snapped Annie. Kyle moaned and got out of bed.

"Good. I've got to go, I'll be home late. Do not leave this apartment," said Annie as Kyle walked past her.

"Whatever," mumbled as he headed towards the bathroom.

"I mean it, Kyle. Don't push me," snapped Annie.

"Alright, already," exclaimed Kyle as he closed the bathroom door. Annie fought back the urge to start screaming. Casey was shaking her head as she continued to watch cartoons.

"If he leaves call me," said Annie, as she put her coat on.

"Gotcha," replied Casey.

"Have a good day, sweetie. Don't let Kyle push you around," said Annie as she left. Casey nodded, not once taking her eyes off the screen. She could care less about what her brother did. One day he would push their mom too far. That would be lesson enough to whip him into shape.

…….

Cody was jolted awake by the door opening. He had passed out on the couch. Mr. Moseby was wheeling in a room service cart.

"Good morning, Cody. I brought breakfast," said Moseby. He nodded to the FBI tech who had fallen asleep at the kitchen table.

"Breakfast? Why?" asked Cody, coughing a little.

'It's the least I could do. I'm so sorry this is happening. Oh, it's a nightmare," said Moseby. The smell of the food was filling up the room. The FBI tech raised an eyebrow.

"What is that?" asked the tech.

"Caviar omelet. Eggs benedict. Some French toast, waffles, and pancakes. Help yourself," offered Moseby. The tech didn't hesitate. He grabbed a plate of eggs benedict. Carey came out from the bathroom at that moment.

"Mr. Moseby? What brings you here?" asked Carey, walking over.

"I brought you some breakfast. I felt I had to do something. I'm so sorry about Zack," said Moseby, hugging Carey.

"Thank you, Moseby. But I'm confident that as soon as the money is transferred, we'll get Zack back. Agent Carter says we have to remain positive," said Carey. Moseby nodded.

"Cody, how are you feeling?" asked Carey, as she felt Cody's forehead. Cody coughed a little

"I feel a little better. I couldn't stop thinking about Zack last night. I can't get that image of him all tied up out of head." Cody sniffled a little. Carey pulled him into a hug. Moseby's beeper went off. He sighed.

"I have to go. If you need anything else, Carey, you let me know." Carey smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Moseby," said Carey.

"Yeah, thank you," added the tech, who had just finished his breakfast. Moseby nodded and left. Carey sat down with Cody in her arms and took comfort in at least having one of her boys with her.

……….

Mark woke up after a restless sleep. He had gotten home at around midnight. The video of Zack had sent a chill down everyone's spine. The email couldn't be traced. Nor could the most recent call. If a miracle didn't happen soon, they would have no choice but to pay. Mark groaned as he got out of bed. He slowly made his way to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and got dressed. Even though he had managed to get a somewhat good night sleep, he still felt exhausted. If the kidnapping dragged on, Mark would maybe get two hours of sleep a night. Mark yawned as he headed towards the kitchen. He swore as he stubbed his toe on the backpack that had been left in the doorway of the kitchen. Mark muttered under his breath as he picked up the backpack and put on a living room chair. He stumbled into the kitchen. Although he sometimes struggled, Mark still managed to keep him and his twelve-year-old son, Trace, living in the two-story house that had been their home for two years. Mark's wife, Mary Ann, a Southern belle from Tennessee, had died in a tragic car accident two years earlier. That same year Mark got a job offer from the field office in Boston. He had been working in the Memphis field office before that. Unable to stay in his old house, he and Trace packed their bags and headed to Boston. Mary Ann's parents followed a month later. Trace was their only grandson and they intended to help Mark raise him. Mark couldn't help but think about Trace every time he thought about Zack Martin. Trace went to the same school. What if it had been him? Mark jumped as the kitchen phone rang.

"Carter," said Mark, answering.

"It's Ripley at the Martin suite. You need to get down here. The kidnapper just called. He's changing the rules."

"What are you talking about?"

"He wants ten million instead. And he wants to arrange a drop instead of just transferring the money. And we only have four hours to make all this happen."


	8. Chapter 8

Some interesting things in this chapter. Sorry about the wait. I've been busy. Please review. I'd appreciate it.

Chapter 8

Mark sighed. Damn. He was afraid of this. This guy was smart. Change the rules to make tracking him harder.

"Mark?"

"Hold on, Ripley. Let me think." Mark leaned against the counter.

"I'll be down there soon. If this guy calls, hit him with every tracker we got. I at least want a damn signal."

"You got it." Ripley hung up. Mark groaned and hung his phone up.

"Dad?" Mark turned towards the kitchen doorway. Trace was standing in the doorway, his hair a nice display of bed head.

"What are you doing up?" asked Mark.

"I heard you banging around in here," replied Trace, yawning. Mark ruffled Trace's hair as he walked by.

"Go back to bed. I got to go to work," said Mark. Trace groaned.

"You promised that we'd hang out this weekend," whined Trace.

"I'm sorry, buddy. I really am. But there's a missing boy out there. I've got to find him. Wouldn't you want me to find you if you were missing?" asked Mark from his room.

"Of course. But I'm your son. You don't know this kid," argued Trace.

"Trace, don't be like that. This is no joking matter. This is my job," said Mark.

"I know, Dad. But sometimes it seems that you forget that you have a son," said Trace. Mark came out of his room, already dressed.

"As soon as I wrap this case, I'll request some time off. Maybe we can go fishing down in Florida or something. Get ourselves a tan," said Mark. Trace smiled.

"I'd like that," said Trace. Mark patted Trace's cheek.

"That's my boy. Why don't you call one of your friends and go somewhere today?" asked Mark.

"I'll call Greg and Johnny later. We'll go hang out at the mall or something," said Trace.

"Here. Buy yourself something," said Mark, handing Trace a fifty.

"Thanks, Dad." Mark put his jacket on and got his gun out of the gun cabinet.

"I don't know when I'll be home. Sleepover somewhere if you want. But call me and let me know what you're doing." Trace nodded. Mark kissed the top of his head.

"We'll hang out soon. I promise." Trace smiled.

"See you later," said Mark. He walked out of the house. Trace sighed and went back to bed.

……..

"I can't believe this. What kind of a game is he playing?" Carey frantically paced the living room. Special agent Steve Ripley sighed.

"He's showing that he's control. Mrs. Martin, please don't worry. We're handling this," assured Ripley.

"Don't worry? That madman has my son. God only knows what he's doing to him." The last few words came out as Carey started crying. Maddie Fitzpatrick got up off the couch and helped Carey sit down. The hotel employees were taking turns sitting in with Carey and Cody.

"You need to remain calm, Mrs. Martin. Zack needs you to be strong for him. Now don't worry. Mark Carter is one of the top missing persons investigators in the world. If anyone can get your son back, it's him," assured Ripley. Carey nodded. Maddie rubbed her back and comforted her as Ripley sat back down.

…………

Cody had gone into his room to sleep. His flu was still going strong. Wanting to feel close to Zack, he slept in his brother's bed. It made him feel a little better. Cody knew in his heart that Zack was still alive. If Zack was dead, Cody would know about it. Twin telepathy or something like that. Cody always knew when Zack was in pain. When Zack was eleven, his appendix burst during gym. Cody had been in the library at the time. But he knew something had happened. He knew Zack was in pain. It gave him a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Cody didn't feel that now. He hadn't felt it since the start of the kidnapping. He knew that at least Zack wasn't in pain.

…………

Casey looked over at her brother. Kyle was staring at the TV with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry you're grounded, Kyle," said Casey. Kyle shrugged. Casey turned the TV off.

"What the hell?" asked Kyle.

"What's up with you? I've seen that look before. Something is bugging you."

"Nothing's bugging me. Turn the TV back on."

"Come on, Kyle. We always tell each other things." Despite the fact they were polar opposites, Kyle and Casey adored each other. They had learned to trust and support each other through years of dealing with an alcoholic father. Casey knew what Kyle had gone through. That his rebelling didn't just stem from his drug habit. They were too scared to tell Annie. So they confided in each other. The abuse ended after Sam Parker nearly beat their father to death after he put Annie in the hospital. Parker looked after Annie with a watchful eye. Kyle pretended not to like him but secretly he thought that Parker was his hero.

"Kyle, what's wrong?" Before Kyle could say anything, the door burst open.

"What the hell?" asked Kyle. Three of Kyle's friends came walking into the apartment. Casey screeched. Kyle went to grab the phone. A baseball bat hit him in the stomach. Casey watched in horror as the intruders beat Kyle with bats and their fists. Kyle was covered in blood. They searched his pockets and room for drugs. Kyle's no good friends were robbing him. Hank, the leader, pulled Kyle to his knees by his hair. Kyle's face was covered in blood.

"You're such a loser." He took out a knife and stabbed Kyle in the stomach. Casey let out a choked cry. Kyle fell to the ground, his hands clutching his stomach.

"What about her?" asked Jed, Kyle's friend since sixth grade. He was pointing at Casey.

"Leave her. She won't say nothing," sneered Hank. The three intruders waited. Casey crawled over to Kyle. He was still conscious, barely.

"Hang on, Kyle. I'm going to call Mom." 911 would take too long. Annie would have half the force there in five minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Almost in the double digits. I'm not liking the number of reviews lately. Please, please review. It's the least you can do for me. I'm writing this for all of you to read. At least give me some feedback. Please. Thanks.

Chapter 9

"I don't get what I'm doing here." Bill Nash was not happy that he had been dragged away from work to talk with Parker and Annie.

"You knew Jonis Hart?" asked Parker.

"Yeah. We had a few drinks together every once and awhile," answered Nash.

"How'd you know him?" asked Annie. Nash sighed.

"Don't make me bust your balls," warned Parker. Nash gave Parker a funny look.

"Don't give me that look. How the fuck did you know Hart?"

"He would come to my store every once and while."

"Your printer store?" asked Parker.

"Yeah. Said the copier at his office was a piece of shit. We struck up a friendship."

"You didn't meet him through the PTA at the middle school?" asked Annie. Nash shook his head.

"Nope. Jonis didn't have a kid." Parker sighed.

"Thank you, Mr. Nash. You can go. We'll be in touch," said Parker. Nash scoffed and left. Parker went to go get coffee as Annie took a call on her cell.

"Sam!" Parker came bursting back into the interrogation room.

"Kyle's friends just invaded my house. They stabbed him." Tears were pouring down Annie's face.

"Let's go. I'll have some guys come with us."

………..

"He's dicking us around." Mark sat in the Martin suite, his arms crossed over his chest. Ripley was explaining a new development in the case.

"Guy called and said the ransom was off right after I talked to you," explained Ripley. Carey was softly crying on the couch. Cody was still passed out in his room.

"It's all just a game to this guy. And Zack is just a pawn," cried Carey.

"Hey, hey, don't give up home. The kidnapper is playing it smart. He's throwing us curveballs so we can't track him as well," explained Mark.

"What if it's not about ransom?" asked Carey.

"There's no evidence to support that it's not," answered Mark. Mark sighed as his phone rang.

"All I do is answer the phone," complained Mark. "Carter." He frowned as he listened to the caller.

"What? Who?" asked Mark. He bit his lip.

"I'll be there," said Mark. He hung up.

"What is it?" asked Carey.

"The son of one of the detectives helping us got attacked in his home. They think it might be related to the kidnapping," explained Mark.

…………

Mark walked into the hospital, not sure what to expect. Annie's White's son had been stabbed

"What's going on, Sam?" asked Mark.

"Annie White's son got stabbed by one of his friends. Annie's with him now. He's going into surgery." Mark sighed.

"Do you think it's connected to the kidnapping?" asked Parker.

"Maybe. Kidnapper is trying to scare off the cops," answered Mark.

"Is the boy tied to Zack Martin at all?" asked Mark. Parker shook his head.

"Not that I know of," replied Parker.

"Thanks for calling me. I'll look into this," said Mark. Parker nodded.

"I've also got to talk to Zack Martin's shrink today as well," said Mark.

Who's he?" asked Parker.

"She is the school psychologist. She's been helping Zack for the past two months," explained Mark.

"She might know something," said Parker. Because they were running out of options. The trail was growing cold. And the chance of finding Zack alive was growing slimmer and slimmer.

………

Zack woke up to a bad taste in his mouth. The last thing he remembered was being tied up and gagged. His lips felt funny so he rubbed them to make them feel better. Zack was back in his cell. He sat up. His stomach growled. He needed food. The door to his cell opened. The man in the ski mask walked in with food and a glass of water. Zack greedily ate and drank. The man took the dirty dishes when he was done and closed the door. Zack lay back down. His stomach settled a little. The other day he had been allowed to use the bathroom for the first time. At least the kidnapper wasn't just letting him waste away. Zack drifted into a somewhat restful sleep. There wasn't much else he could do.

………

Kate Sullivan lived in a quiet neighborhood a few miles outside the city. The school was about thirty minutes from her house with the city about seven. Mark had left Parker to deal with the attack on Kyle White. Annie was temporarily off the case due to family matters. Mark found the Sullivan house with ease. A boy Zack's age was shoveling snow out of the driveway. He stopped as Mark parked on the street.

"Can I help you?" asked the boy as Mark walked up.

"Yeah. FBI. I'm looking for Kate Sullivan," explained Mark, flashing his badge.

"Oh, you're here about the missing boy. She's inside. Come on in," said the boy. Mark followed the boy inside the two-story house. The inside was warm and smelled of oak. The boy took off his jacket and hat and threw them on a couch.

"Mom, someone from the FBI is here to see you," shouted the boy. "I'm Jared by the way." The boy shook Mark's hand.

"Mark. Nice to meet you," said Mark. Kate Sullivan came down the stairs. Mark had been expecting maybe a woman in her fifties or late forties with a ragged look from dealing with kids. Instead Kate Sullivan looked like she just walked off the set of a fashion shoot.

"Can I help you?" asked Kate, walking up to Mark.

"Mark Carter FBI. I'd like to ask you some questions about Zackary Martin," explained Mark, flashing his badge. Kate let out a nervous sigh.

"Jared, did you finish shoveling the driveway?" asked Kate.

"Yep," said Jared, moving his hat and jacket off the couch before his mom saw.

"Good. Go upstairs and wash up so I can talk to Agent Carter," ordered Kate.

"Sure, Mom," said Jared. He gave Mark one last look and then went upstairs.

"Good looking boy. I have a son of my own. How old is Jared?" asked Mark. Kate motioned for Mark to sit down in the living room.

"Just turned thirteen two months ago. How about yours?" asked Kate. She knew the drill. Her husband had been a fed. They would try to make things as comfortable as possible by making small talk.

"Twelve. He'll be thirteen next month," answered Mark. Kate nodded.

"I'll try to make this as painless as possible. If at any time you don't want to continue let me know," explained Mark. Kate nodded nervously.

"You know I have to respect patient privacy. I can't discuss anything Zack told me in session," said Kate. Mark nodded.

"I'll avoid those kind of questions. But do keep in mind that something he said could very well lead us to his kidnapper?" Kate nodded.

"So what was your impression of Zack when you first met him? Did he seem afraid of something or someone?"

"I first met Zack as the nasty rumor at school was starting. He's a very sweet boy. It was painful to see him having to deal with all that hatred. His only real friend was his brother Cody."

"Do you think any of the faculty would kidnap Zack?" Kate was caught off guard. A very to the point question. This guy didn't wait for anything.

"No. I think they all kind of looked after him because of the rumor?"

"Who started it?"

"This girl named Max. She's been questioned about it but she denied it. I did some digging and she finally admitted to having started it with the help of four other kids. They all have been given detention every day after school for the rest of the school year. Possible suspension or expulsion for some. At least that's justice served in that department."

"Hopefully her parents let her have it as well."

"Grounded until the summer. What she did was pure evil. Although she is working to stop the impact of the rumor. Many students have come forth and apologized for it. "

"Any of the students or people involved with the rumor give any indication they know where Zack is?" Kate shook her head.

"Max starts crying every time she thinks about it. The other four get upset as well when it's brought up. There was a candlelight vigil at the auditorium the other night. Every student attended. I don't think anyone in the school was involved."

"Thank you, Dr. Sullivan. I'd ask more questions but that would go into what Zack talked about in session."

"He never gave any indication that he thought he was in danger." Kate fought back tears. Some monster had walked into the place where her son went to school and where she worked at and taken Zack Martin. They had mentioned the fact that Zack was hated in the note. They had said a game was beginning. How far was that game going to go?

I'd like to hear who people think is responsible. Do you think it's someone at the school or is it totally unrelated to the school? Any characters stand out as suspects? Just curious. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	10. Chapter 10

So sorry about the delay. Had a family crisis to deal with. Here's chapter 10. Hope you all enjoy. Please review.

Chapter 10

Annie sat in the waiting room, holding Casey in her lap. Casey had passed out after crying for thirty minutes straight. Annie glanced at her watch. Two in the afternoon. Kyle had been in surgery for three hours so far. The knife had caused significant damage to Kyle's stomach. It had ruptured his spleen and perforated his intestines and one of his kidneys. If the other kidney gave out, Casey would need to donate one of her kidneys. Parker had several guys out looking for the kids who had attacked Kyle. What good that will do, thought Annie. It won't reverse the damage done to Kyle's stomach. Annie looked down at her daughter. Casey seemed to be at peace. She always did when she was sleeping. Annie held her daughter close and buried her face into Casey's hair. Countless times Annie found herself holding her daughter, trying to make up for the tension that was ever present between her and Kyle. And now there was a chance that Annie could lose Kyle. If that happened, she would never bounce back. She would die inside. She loved that kid more then anything in the world. Even more then Casey, She felt she had to. Kyle needed love and support from his mother to lean back on every once and awhile. He rarely confided in his mother anymore. Only when life was treating him badly. Although he would never say it out loud, he loved his mom with all his heart. A flash of Kyle before he went into surgery three hours before came to Annie as she closed her eyes. His black hair was coming down a little past his brown eyes. His somewhat small nose was wrinkled in pain. His unusually full and thick lips were trembling. He was looking at Annie with frightened and apologetic eyes. He was sorry. Sorry for being a jerk. Annie had stayed with him as he was put to sleep. She remembered the final words Kyle said before descending into a dark sleep.

"I'm so sorry, Mom. I love you so much." Tears had come to his eyes. Annie had given him one final kiss on the cheek before leaving him in the hands of the surgeons. That could have very well been the last time she would ever see him. Annie drifted into a restless sleep, praying that Kyle would be alive when she woke up.

…………

Carey stared out at the city. Life was going by normally for most people. Most people weren't worrying about their son. Weren't thinking that some faceless psychopath had snatched someone they loved very dearly and were doing God knows what to them. Carey's life was spinning out of control. And Cody's flu was still as bad as ever. Worst actually. He could no longer keep solids in his stomach. He threw them right back up. Cody was passed out on the couch. His temperature was 103.7. The heat had become unbearable so Cody had stripped to his boxers. Carey watched as he slept. He seemed a little calm. He was breathing normally and his stomach would rise and fall with his breaths. Carey sat down on the floor and rubbed Cody's back, taking comfort in having him there.

………….

Jared yawned as he stepped out of the shower. He dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Jared?" asked his mom, coming into his room.

"Be right out," answered Jared.

"Hurry up. We have twenty minutes to get there. Dr. Fenton is squeezing us in," explained Kate.

"I know, Mom," replied Jared. He sighed as he traced a finger down the scar on his stomach. Two months since that horrible day. That horrible day when Jared's rival at school went too far. Hank Bishop had always hated Jared. Ever since they were little. Jared was a straight A student and Hank was a delinquent and bully. To Hank Jared even looked better. Jared didn't think so. Hank had spiky hair and piercings. Jared kept his dark blonde hair cut short. He also cringed at the thought of shooting metal into his nose or lips. Hank had been beating on Jared for years. After Jared was sent to the hospital with a concussion after Hank slammed his head into a locker, enough was enough. Kate pulled some strings and Hank was expelled and arrested. Hank struck back with a vengeance. He jumped Jared after school three days after Jared's birthday and fired three nails into Jared's stomach with a nail gun. Jared was in surgery for eleven hours as Dr. Greg Fenton put his stomach back together. Jared had lost his pancreas and part of his lower intestine. Fenton was expecting his spleen to fail. Any day now Jared would go back under the knife. Jared sighed and went into his bedroom. Kate was getting the dirty laundry off the floor.

"Sorry. I meant to put those in the basket," apologized Jared, going behind his closet door as he pulled some boxers and pants on.

"It's OK, honey," assured Kate. She pulled Jared into a hug, thinking about how hard the past two months had been. And now a new nightmare had begun. A patient of hers had been kidnapped.

"Mom, I have to get ready," reminded Jared. Kate nodded and broke the embrace. Jared was all she had. If she ever lost him, that would be it. She'd have a breakdown and would never bounce back from it. She had really lost it three years earlier when her husband, Greg, was killed. Greg had been with the FBI for a long time. He was thinking of retiring from dangerous field work and maybe taking a job as head of a department. On his last field mission he was shot to death by an arms dealer. Kate had felt her world snap in half in an instant. Everything changed. She quit her job at the health center downtown, which was across the street from Greg's office, and transferred to the school. Thinking that she could escape the pain and anguish of Greg's death. It took a year for her and Jared to pull their life back together. And now Kate's new sanctuary had been invaded by some cold and twisted evil. An evil that had snatched up Zack Martin. Kate left Jared to get ready, saying a silent prayer for Zack at the same time.

………

Zack looked up as the door to his room opened up again. He heard his kidnapper let out a disgusted groan. The kidnapper shut the door and walked over to Zack. Zack whimpered as he tried to crawl way. The kidnapper blindfolded him and forced him to his feet. Zack felt himself being lead out of the room and down what he thought was a long hallway. After a couple of minutes the kidnapper took off the blindfold. Zack was in a bathroom. It was then he realized that he stunk to high heaven. The kidnapper shut the door and locked it. Zack shrugged and turned on the nearby shower. The bathroom wasn't that bad. Kind of cozy. Zack took a long shower, making the most of the situation. After a half hour thought the shower and bathroom visit ended and Zack was being taken back to what he hoped was just his temporary prison.

…………

"So there's no further communication?" asked Carey sadly. Mark shook his head. Carey sighed.

"We can't give up hope. He's just formulating a new plan," assured Mark.

"What if he has no intention of giving Zack back? What if I never see my boy alive again?" asked Carey, tears falling down her face.

"There's no been indication that this guy has any intent on harming Zack. This is a ransom case. The money is what's important," explained Mark. Carey nodded.

"My ex husband will be here tomorrow. I finally got a hold of him," announced Carey. Mark nodded.

"Maybe he can shed some light on the situation. Steer us towards a suspect," said Mark. Carey shrugged.

"I just don't know anymore," she remarked sadly.

………..

Trace Carter sighed as he continued to flip through the channels. Just his luck for his best friends to both be grounded for the weekend. Trace hadn't even changed out of his PJs. No point. His girlfriend was out of town and all his other friends were on some school trip that had held no appeal to Trace. A few girls had called him up to ask him out on a date but Trace had politely said no. He would never cheat on Claire, who was also from Tennessee. Unlike Claire, Trace didn't have an accent. He sounded more like his dad. He got his looks from his mother though. The brown hair. The blue eyes and the full and sensual lips. Girls were always commenting him on his lips. Calling them adorable or gorgeous. Sometimes it creeped Trace out. Trace sighed as the buzzer from downstairs sounded. He got off the couch and went over to the buzzer.

"Yeah," said Trace.

"Delivery for Mark Carter."

"Hold on. I'll come down. Do I need to pay?" Mark always left some cash around just in case a package came for him from DC.

"No. Just sign."

"Be right down." Trace grabbed the key off the kitchen counter and headed downstairs. His dad could always trust him to take care of things while he was working. When Trace got downstairs, there was no one around.

"Hello," said Trace, walking outside. The figure jumped him from behind. Stupid, stupid, thought Trace as he was knocked to the ground. Trace cried out as the man stomped on his hand. Trace felt several different things break in his hand. The man kicked him in the face a few times too. Trace moaned as he was pulled up by his hair. His face was covered in blood so he couldn't see who his attacker. You messed up, Trace. You weren't careful, said Trace to himself as he was thrown down on the concrete. Then everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

Eh, not proud of this chapter. Sorry if it seems a little weak. The story will pick back up soon. I promise. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming.

Chapter 11

Mark rushed into the emergency room, his heart pounding. The kidnapper had made things personal. Hoping Mark would be taken off the case. Trace was being settled down in a room. His right hand was bandaged, he had stitches above his right eyebrow, and his bottom lip was swollen. His left eye was horribly bruised.

"Oh God, Trace," exclaimed Mark, walking into the room. He sat down next to his son and pulled him into a hug.

"What happened? Who did this?" asked Mark. Trace shook his head.

"I don't know, Dad. I didn't see them," replied Trace. The nurse excused herself.

"How's your hand?" asked Mark, staring at his son's bandaged hand. He couldn't believe the guy had attacked his son. This was no ordinary kidnapper.

"Broken in several places. I'm having surgery on it anytime now," replied Trace. Mark sighed.

"It's Ok, Dad. Not like I've never had an operation before," said Trace, lifting his gown up to reveal his appendix scar from the year before. Mark nodded.

"I know, buddy. I'm just worried that's all," assured Mark. Trace smiled and nodded.

"So what about the rest of you?" asked Mark.

"My lips need surgery eventually. That's a definite. If they get too swollen they'll get infected. They might open my belly up if I continue to have a stomach ache," explained Trace,

"God, Trace," moaned Mark, pulling Trace into another hug.

"It could have been worse, Dad," added Trace. Two nurses arrived and announced that it was time for Trace's surgery. Mark shared one final hug with his son and kissed him on the forehead.

"Good luck," whispered Mark.

"You too," replied Trace as he was led to the operating room. Mark was left standing alone in Trace's room. He wanted this kidnapper more then anything. He wanted to spend five minutes alone with him in a locked room. He pushed the rage out of himself and left, desperate for a clue.

………

Zack was no longer aware of time. He wasn't sure if it was day or night. He had no idea what day of the week it was. Weeks could have passed for all he knew. Zack coughed violently, dreading the inevitable cold that was sure to stricken him. He already had a stomach ache and he was pretty sure he had a fever. He had been sick plenty of times in his life but this time there was no one there to take care of him. The kidnapper could just let him die and still make people believe he was alive. This thought scared Zack the most. That he was expendable. Zack coughed again, whimpering a little this time as the coughing subsided. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to sleep in his same room and be with his mom and Cody. Zack started crying softly and fell asleep.

…………..

Kyle was being kept alive by tubes. Annie watched as her son slept in his machine induced slumber. He had finally gotten out of surgery after six hours. Annie picked up his limp hand and gave it a squeeze. Kyle lightly squeezed back. Annie used her other hand to caress Kyle's cheek, letting him know that she was there. Casey sat on the other side of Kyle, doing the same thing as her mother. Kyle had to know he wasn't alone in his struggle. Outside the sun had already set and the city lights shined brightly.

"Be strong, baby. I know you can fight this," whispered Annie. Kyle turned slightly towards his mother. He had a tube in his mouth and his lips were wrapped crudely around a plastic support which prevented Kyle from swallowing the air tube. It pained Annie to she her son in this condition. Kyle turned back around, the only sounds coming from being gurgling sounds and ragged breaths. Annie and Casey sat in silence and watched as their fallen family member slept.

………..

Cody winced as he swallowed the foul tasting medicine. Carey put a comforting hand on her son's head as Cody gagged at the taste. His fever was starting to break but he was still plagued by violent coughing spells. He still couldn't keep anything but soft foods and liquids down. Day 2 of the kidnapping was coming to an end. The trail was growing colder by the second. There had been no word from the kidnapper. Cody still sensed that Zack was alive through their so called twin telepathy. The feeling was weak but it was there. He knew that at least Zack was alive. Cody laid back down in bed, exhausted. Carey rubbed his back.

"Try not to worry and get some sleep," said Carey.

"How can I not worry? Zack's still missing and there's been no communication from the kidnapper. He's been playing some horrible and twisted game the whole time," whined Cody. He felt the tears coming and sat up and threw his arms around Carey. Carey gladly returned the embrace.

"Mom, what if he never comes back? What if he does die?" asked Cody, crying.

"Zack's strong, baby. He'll get through this," assured Carey. Cody gasped as the worst second of his life descended on him. The twin telepathy vanished. He no longer felt connected to Zack. It was as if he didn't have a twin. To Cody that meant only one thing, Zack was dead.


	12. Chapter 12

So sorry about the delay. Really, really sorry. Thanks for all the reviews. Please keep them coming.

Chapter 12

Parker was running out of leads. The Jonis Hart case was growing cold and the Martin kidnapping was growing even colder. Parker's back was to the wall. He had to go to his contacts on the streets. If an Internal Affairs agent was involved in the kidnapping of a thirteen-year-old boy, someone on the streets knew about it. Parker's first stop was a low cost housing neighborhood near the docks. It was one of the most ethnically diverse places in the city. Few cops could come down here without fear of being shot. Parker was one of them. Almost everyone knew who he was. Knew that he would rather catch the drug lord who the dealers worked under then arresting the dealers. Most cops on the force loved dragging poor desperate men and women who had to turn to drugs to save their family to jail and making sure they went away for a long time. No wonder so many kids were homeless or living in shelters. Parker parked his car a good distance from the actual neighborhood and started walking down the dark and dirty streets. He got waves and nods from several people who he had kept out of jail. Parker's main contact was an ex-cop named Omar Johnson. Johnson had been kicked off the force for police brutality and reckless endangerment four years before. Instantly Parker made him his major contact on the street and set him up in an area where he could keep an eye on some serious criminal activity. Johnson was sitting on his front porch smoking when Parker walked up to him.

"Detective Parker. What can I do for you on this fine evening?" asked Johnson.

"I need to ask you about the murder of an Internal Affairs agent," explained Parker.

"Ah, yes. I saw it on the news. That prick Jonis Hart got what was coming to him," exclaimed Johnson.

"Did you do it?" asked Parker.

"I wish."

"Has anyone around here been bragging about it recently?"

"Where? Here? Hell no. These guys ain't dumb enough to brutally murder an Internal Affairs agent."

"How about kidnapping a young boy?" Omar slowly took a puff of his cigarette.

"You think someone on this street is responsible for that kidnapping?"

"Or someone who hangs around here a lot. You think I don't know this is one of the main drug dealing areas." Johnson sighed.

"Come on, Parker. Don't be like that."  
"I want answers, Omar. I know you know something."

"I don't know anything."

"Bullshit." Johnson scoffed and shook his head.

"Did some young punks stop by today looking to either score some shit or sell some shit?" At least Parker could catch the jerks who stabbed Kyle.

"Come to think of it, Leroy had some customers about an hour ago who seemed a little nervous. Kept asking if the police had been around tonight."

"They still here?"

"Nope. Leroy sold them some shit and told them to get lost."

"Any idea where they were going?"

"Leroy didn't mention that."

"Where is Leroy? I want to question his dumb ass."

"I don't know. I ain't his keeper. Why you looking for some punk kids?"

"Because they stabbed my partner's son and put him in the hospital." Johnson shrugged.

"That's fucked up, man." Parked moved a little closer to Johnson.

"If you hear anything you call me. Don't screw with me, Omar." Johnson. Parker turned to leave.

"Have nice night, Sam." Parker glared at Johnson and headed back towards his car, unaware of the shadowy figure watching him from behind Johnson's house.

…………….

Mark watched as Carey tried to console Cody. Cody was convinced that his brother was dead. He said he no longer felt connected to him. Twin telepathy. What next, ESP?

"Cody, there's no evidence to support the theory that Zack is dead," assured Mark.

"I'm his twin. I'm telling you I know he's dead," replied Cody. Mark sighed. There was no talking to him. He was inconsolable. Everyone jumped as the phone rang. The FBI tech on duty flipped on the wall of computers that had been set up. Carey jumped to her feet and picked up the phone.

"Hello," she said in a shaky voice.

"The tables have turned." The kidnapper hung up. Carey sighed and hung up the phone.

"What the hell does he mean by that?" asked the FBI tech. Just then Mark's phone rang.

"Carter here," said Mark answering.

"It's Parker. I just got a call from my partner. A patrolman found Zack Martin lying in a gutter. He was still alive but had a nasty gash in his head. He's having his skull operated on right now. And the parents of Max Fields just reported her missing."

I don't know Max's last name. The story is entering it's final act. I'm trying to set up several different sub plots that just add confusion to the kidnapping. And I think Zack showing up really adds confusion. The next chapter has a hell of a twist.


End file.
